All The Small Things
by RockChick182101
Summary: -COMPLETE- Two best friends get the shock of their lives when they find out they're going on tour with McFly! please read and review thanks xxx story is better than summary :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: mysterious phone call

Disclaimer: no I do not own McFly if I did I would not be writing fanfics about them lol but I do own Lindsey and Amy.

A/N McFly don't appear until the next chapter

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Amy hurry up we have to be at the studio in half an hour and it takes twenty minutes to get there!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming hold on!" Amy yelled back. She then came running down the stairs pulling a jumper over her head as she went. I put on my red and black converse and grabbed my bag off the sofa.

"Right I'm ready, let's go," Amy said heading out the front door. I followed and locked the front door behind me. My mum was waiting in the car for us. Amy and I live with my parents and my little brother in south London. Amy's my best friend and when my parents decided to move she was coming with me weather they liked it or not. My mum didn't approve of our band but when we got signed she could complain anymore.

We got in the car and travelled towards the studios.

"Did Freddie say anything about this band were supporting when he called this morning?" Amy asked.

"Only that it was four guys and that's pretty much it," I replied smiling.

"What!! Four boys! You can't go on tour with four boys," my mum exclaimed. Whoops guess I should have lied and told Amy what Freddie said later. Fred or Freddie as we call him is our manager. He called me this morning and told us to come down to the studio.

Our tiny slip up with my mum caused us to have to sit through a massive lecture all the way to the studio. Fun times (not)

Amy's P.O.V

20 minutes later

When we finally arrived at the studio we checked in at reception and headed into one of the lifts. We made our way to the 6th floor. Lindsey was a nervous wreak in the lift.

"Lindz, chill will you," I said laughing at her.

"Were going on tour with four guys!" she squealed.

"I bet there all ugly."

"I bet there not."

The lift stopped when it reached the right floor. We got out and went down to the studio office where Freddie was waiting for us.

Lindsey's P.O.V

We reached the office and Amy knocked on the door. We heard Freddie shout for us to come in, so we braced ourselves and pushed open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meet the band

Disclaimer: No I do not own McFly blah blah blah but I own Amy and Lindsey

Still Lindsey's P.O.V

We pushed open the door and stepped inside the office. Freddie and the mystery band were sitting at the big round table in the middle of the office.

"Ah, here are the girls," Freddie cried when he saw us.

The four guys stood up. They were all wearing hats so it was hard to see who they were from a distance. Close up I could finally see who they were. I looked at Amy to see if she had noticed. By the look on her face I could she had. Were going on tour with McFly!! Amy looked at me and I could tell what she was trying to say, omg I know its McFly but act like we don't know them so they don't think were some obsessed fans. I nodded my head slightly to agree.

"Girls, this is Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter and Harry Judd," Freddie told us pointing at each in turn. Each guy waved as Freddie said his name.

"And this is Lindsey stride and Amy Elliot," Freddie continued. Then we all sat down to discuss the tour. Freddie told us the main information.

"Right, you go on tour on the 22nd of July and stop for Christmas on the 5th of December. Then your back on tour until the 10th of March, any questions?"

We were all silent.

"Ok, I'll get a copy of the paper work and you're free to go."

Freddie got up and left us in the office. We sat in silence. I was just about to say something when tom got there first.

"So, is this your first time on tour?" he asked us.

"Yeah, but we have done small gigs near our old school," Amy replied.

"Are you two sisters?" Dougie asked bluntly.

"No, were just best friends," I replied smiling.

Then Freddie returned. Good job to, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Everything ok?" he asked

We nodded. He handed round the paperwork.

"Ok, I have one last thing to say," Freddie said trying to look stern.

"I have to say it as a band manager; I want no funny business between any band members on this tour."

"Whoa Freddie, its ok we had this lecture from Lindsey's mum on the way here," Amy laughed holding up her hands in surrender.

We both burst into a fit of giggles. So did the guys.

"What did she say?" Danny asked as me and Amy sat there in a fits of laughter.

That just us me laugh even harder.

We all calmed down and Freddie said we could go home. Amy rung my mum and she was waiting for us outside.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Tom said as we left.

"Yeah, see ya on tour," Harry said as we exited the building.

"Bye guys," we called after them as we got into our separate cars.

Amy's P.O.V

We said goodbye to McFly and got into the back of Lindsey's mum's car.

"Well?" she asked as we buckled our seatbelts.

"Don't worry mum, they're all ugly," Lindsey lied somehow containing her laughter.

"Good to hear," Lindsey's mum replied starting the car.

Me and Lindsey burst into a fit of silent giggles in the back seat. We laughed all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: tour bus and goodbyes

A/N: thanks to everyone that reviewed please keep reviewing it makes me happy lol

I don't own McFly the usual crap lol moving on with the story.

20th of July – two days before first show on tour

Amy's P.O.V

"Lindsey, come on," I yelled into our bedroom, "the tour bus is here and we need to get going. We have to be at the hotel in two hours and its miles away."

"Chill Amy I'm almost done," she replied picking up her rucksack and guitar case. (Our suitcases were already loaded on the bus.)

We went outside to say goodbye to our families. My parents and little sister had come down to see us off. We said a teary goodbye and got on the bus. We chucked our bags and guitars on the bunks and went to the windows to wave to our families as we drove off.

"I can't believe its finally happening," Lindsey exclaimed.

"I know, we've wanted this for so long and the fact we're on tour with McFly just makes it so much better," I replied happily.

"Yeah I know, but you were right, we should try and not act like screaming fans around them. We can do that when they're not around."

I nodded.

"Wanna look around?"

Lindsey jumped up and we checked out the upstairs. There was a huge sofa at one end with a massive TV that was linked to a playstaion and an x-box. At the other end there were more big sofas and a fridge and microwave. Downstairs there were two sets of bunk beds and a seating area with a radio and all that sort of stuff.

We crashed downstairs and played some songs on our guitars to pass the time.

Lindsey's P.O.V

We finally arrived at the hotel and we jumped off the bus. We thanked our bus driver Barry and took our suitcases from him. We then walked into the hotel lobby.

We saw Freddie standing near the check in desk with McFly and their manager. Dougie and Harry waved when they saw us and we headed over to them dragging our cases behind us.

"Hiya," I said putting my case down.

Everyone said hi back and Freddie pulled out six room keys and said,

"Ok, Tom and Danny your in room 312," he handed Tom the key, "Dougie and Harry, your in room 315," he handed Harry the key, "Lindsey and Amy your in room 316," he handed Amy the key, "which leaves me and fletch (McFly's manager) in the other two rooms, any questions?"

Danny put his hand up slightly,

"Yeah, why do I have to share with Tom?"

"Why don't you want to share with Tom?" Amy asked.

"He snores," Danny grinned as we all laughed.

"Do not," Tom protested.

"Tuff luck Danny, just get some ear plugs," fletch said taking his room key from Freddie.

We all headed into the lifts and up to the 3rd floor (A/N: sorry could resist. You can't write a McFly story without a room on the third floor lol) and then we went into our rooms.

"Wow," Amy gasped when we stepped into our room.

Inside were two double beds that had been pushed together with a plasma TV mounted into the wall. We had a mini fridge and all the normal hotel stuff. Our bathroom was huge with a massive shower and bath area. Big mirrors lined the walls. We chucked our stuff on our beds and unpacked most of our things out of the suitcases.

After we unpacked we crashed on our beds and watched punk'd on MTV.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day before first show

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey Amy, blue or pink lights for our first song?" I called to the side of the stage where Amy was standing talking to Harry and Danny.

"How about purple?" she shouted back.

"Oh yeah, purple! Why didn't I think of that?"

Amy shook her head and went back to her conversation.

Amy P.O.V

"Lindsey's so funny," Harry laughed.

"Yeah you should see her when she's hyper," I replied grinning.

"Cool, anyways what are you two up to tonight?" Harry asked.

"Not much watching a movie or something, why?"

"Oh, the guys and I are thinking about going to a club in town. Wanna come with us?" Danny asked smiling his lovely smile.

"Sorry no can do," I replied, "I'm only 17 and Lindsey's still 16, sorry maybe in a couple of years."

"That's ok, why don't we join you for your movie night?" Harry replied.

"Ok, I don't think Lindsey will mind."

Freddie called my name,

"I got to go, see ya later about 8, and bring movies and the other two."

I said goodbye then hurried off to find Lindsey and Freddie.

Later on that night

Still Amy P.O.V

It was almost 8 o'clock and the guys were due anything. Lindsey was fixing her hair in the bathroom. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," I called down the hallway.

Lindsey was still in the bathroom, how long does it take to do her hair?

I opened the door and the four guys piled into our room.

"Hi Amy," said tom giving me a massive bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks tom," I replied setting the bowl down on the sideboard.

"Hi Amy," Harry said giving me four DVDs.

"Hi Harry."

The other two had buggered off into our TV area. Harry and Dougie were sitting on our beds, tom had crashed on our sofa and Danny was sitting in the arm chair next to my bed.

"So where's Lindsey?" Dougie asked.

"In the bathroom, fixing her hair or something, she could be a while," I replied.

"Oi, I heard that," Lindsey said as she exited the bathroom, "so what we watching?"

We hadn't made a decision yet so they all talked for about half an hour trying to decide.

I had noticed that when Lindsey came out of the bathroom Dougie looked at her differently. I wonder what that's all about. I guess the hour Lindsey spent on her hair finally got noticed.

Lindsey's P.O.V

We finally decided on a film.

"What are we watching?" Amy asked as tom got up and put the film in.

"Scream," I replied happily.

"Oh joy," Amy answered sarcastically.

Amy has never been one for scary movies but I'm sure Harry with protect her.

Amy, Harry and Dougie were sitting on our beds. I squashed onto my bed next to Dougie.

"Hey move over Poynter, this is my bed," I laughed.

Dougie laughed to and moved over to make move room for me.

The movie was just starting and I felt Dougie lean towards me.

"Hey if you get scared, you can always hide behind me, I'll protect you," Dougie whispered in my ear trying to sound heroic. I just giggled like an idiot.

"Thanks Doug, I'll bear it in mind," I replied still giggling like an idiot.

As the night went on, all of us gradually got more and more tried. I felt myself drifting off to sleep my head resting on Dougie's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: show time

A/N: Thanks for the reviews please keep reviewing, it makes me happy. Lol

I don't own McFly I just own Amy and Lindsey blah blah blah anyway on with the story.

Amy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to find everyone still asleep. Harry was lying next to me, his arm around my shoulder, Danny and Tom were spread out on the floor and Lindsey and Dougie were curled up together next to me and Harry. Lindsey's going to freak when she wakes up.

Suddenly are room door burst open and fletch and Freddie stormed into our living area.

"Wake up, come on were late, sound check in an hour, I want you all in the lobby in 25 minutes," fletch yelled waking everyone else up. Tom and Danny jumped up off the floor and Harry and Dougie fell off the side of the beds in their panic to get up. The guys said a quick goodbye and left to get ready. Fletch and Freddie went off after them.

"Omg, I slept with Dougie Poynter!" Lindsey squealed jumping up and down on her bed.

I just looked at my crazy friend. I haven't seen her like this since the first McFly gig she ever went to. Talk about hyperactive freak.

She saw the look I gave her.

"Ok, let me rephrase that, I fell asleep next to Dougie Poynter," she corrected herself.

"Just go and get ready," I replied throwing a pillow at her.

She jumped down off her bed and went into the bathroom. Crazy women.

Later that night

Still Amy's P.O.V

We have just under an hour until we go on stage. Me and Lindsey have spent the day sound checking and running through our set list. Now we are resting in our dressing room. Lindsey is sitting in the corner tuning her guitar.

There is a small tap on our door.

"Come in," I called thinking it was a member of McFly.

But it wasn't it was Freddie. He was joined by two other people. A man looking about 25 and a woman who looked in her early 30s.

"Hey girls, I wanted to introduce you to Sam and Arabella," he said nodding to the man and women he brought with him, "Sam is your guitar technician and Arabella is your new personal assistant."

I looked at Lindsey and she smiled back. A personal assistant, this rocks.

Sam and Arabella said hi and Freddie left to go and talk to fletch.

"Hi, I can take your guitars and tune them for you," Sam said brightly.

"Ok, thanks," Lindsey said handing over her guitar. I picked up mine and handed it over to.

"Don't worry, they will be at the side of the stage when you go on," Sam replied and he left to tune our guitars.

"Is there anything I can get you girls," Arabella asked.

"No thank you we're fine," we replied. Arabella smiled and left us in peace.

"This totally rocks," I exclaimed.

Lindsey went quiet.

"What's up Lindz," I asked.

"Nothing I'm just nervous, what if the crowd don't like us," she replied.

"Stop worrying, they will."

"yeah but what if they don't, you saw what happened to that women at that gig we went to, I don't want bottles throne at me."

"Hey, Freddie wouldn't have let us go o tour if he thought we were crap."

"I guess your right."

"Lindsey, when will you learn, I'm always right."

We both laughed and got ready for the show. We changed into are "rock show" clothes. Lindsey was wearing a black denim shirt with a red and black top. She also was wearing a pair of black boots. I was wearing a light denim shirt with a dark purple top. I was also wearing black boots. We applied some more eyeliner and went down to stand at the side of the stage.

Lindsey's P.O.V

It was nearly time for us to go on stage. I felt like I was going to be sick. The crowd were already cheering and singing along to the music that was being played through the speakers. Amy stood beside me and looked out into the crowd.

"Wow, that's a lot of people," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, once the lights are on you won't be able to see them anyway," said the familiar voice of tom Fletcher from behind us.

I turned around to see the McFly boys standing next to our guitars.

"Hey guys," I said weakly.

"Nervous?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit," I replied glancing out at the crowd again.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, you guys are brilliant," Danny said picking up my guitar, "you might need this," he said handing it to me.

"Yeah, it might help," I replied smiling slightly.

Amy picked her guitar up and we both stood at the side of the stage.

"One minute until show time," said the nearest roadie.

"Good luck guys try not to panic and remember to breathe," Dougie advised us.

"It's easier said then done," Amy replied. I took a deep breath and the buzzer went off that signalled us to go on stage.

"Hey Amy," I said nervously.

"What?"

"How's my hair?"

"It's fine Lindsey, let's go," Amy laughed.

My and Amy relaxed slightly and we stood centre stage.

The curtain dropped and the crowd went wild. We launched straight into our first song.

Half an hour later

Still Lindsey's P.O.V

After our last song we said a quick thanks and ran off the stage. The crowd were cheering. I couldn't believe it.

"That was the best thing in the whole world," I exclaimed.

"That was fricking awesome," Amy shouted.

Sam rushed up and took away our guitars. Arabella rushed to us after he left and gave us both towels and water.

We both downed the water and I wiped the sweat off my face with my towel.

"You two are brilliant," Dougie exclaimed running up to us and nearly knocking us over. He hugged us both. The other guys ran up to us to and hugged us both.

"Thank you so much guys but you better get going, your fans are waiting," Amy said as the crowd shouted for McFly.

I couldn't say anything. I mean if you just got hugged my McFly I'm sure you'd be the same.

"They're your fans now to," Danny said as they were rushed off by the roadies.

"Good luck," we shouted after them.

"Not like they need it," I commented as the crowd screamed something like 'Dougie we love you'. Well they just have to get in line.

"I can't believe we just played for over 10,000 people," Amy screamed.

"I know, but hey we get to see a McFly concert every night, anyways a plus side," I replied singing along with 'that girl'.

My and Amy stayed by the stage and sung and danced all night listening to the concert like all the other McFly fans just like us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: interviews and photo shoots

A/N: I want to say a big thanks to zukielove and Wondergirlxox for reviewing. You rock.

I do not own McFly they belong to their mums lol

Ok this chapter's pretty long and it took me ages to please review.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey guys what's up," Danny said joining me, Amy and Harry at our table in the catering hall where we were having last breakfast.

"Not a lot," I replied, "but I hear Freddie's got stuff planned for me and Amy today."

"Cool, I think were just hanging out around here today," he replied looking at Harry. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Cool, we might join you later," Amy said drinking some of her orange juice.

"Yeah you should we're having a playstaion championship with the dead or alive 2 game," Tom said sliding into the chair next to Danny.

"I rock at that game," I exclaimed.

"Right I will see you later then, you can show us how good you really are," Danny grinned.

"I'll hold you to it."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. So I turned round. It was Arabella.

"Hi girls, Freddie wants to see you, he's in your dressing room," she said hurriedly.

The guys just looked at us like 'who the hell is she?' Amy saw the look they gave us.

"Oh, this is Arabella," she explained, "She's our new personal assistant."

"Oh right, hi Arabella," said Tom pleasantly.

Arabella turned a lovely noticeable shade of bright red.

"Time to go," I said standing up and grabbing Amy by the arm at the same time.

"I'll go and tell fletch your coming," Arabella stammered and left at a quick pace.

"Guess she's a fan then," Tom chuckled.

"Crazy fans, there everywhere," Amy laughed weakly.

"Yeah, so we'll see you later," I said as Amy picked up her bag from the floor.

"Yes, the dead or alive championship," Danny replied grinning.

"Bye guys," I said and nicked some toast from Harry's toast rack.

"Oi, that's my toast," Harry shouted after us as we exited the catering hall.

Amy's P.O.V

"I can't believe you just took Harry Judd's toast," I exclaimed at Lindsey when we left the food hall.

"It's only a bit of toast, I'm sure he'll get over it," she laughed biting into it.

We laughed all the way down the corridor and we turned into the next passage where are dressing room was. McFly's was on the other side of the corridor. We checked for future reference.

We opened the door of our dressing room to find Freddie and some mystery blonde woman sitting our sofa.

"Hi Freddie, you wanted to see us," I said nervously.

"Yes, I would like you to meet Nikki Starlet. She's from teen scene magazine and she's going to do a small interview with you and then a photo shoot," Freddie explained.

"Hi girls, nice to meet you," Nikki said way to cheerful for my liking at this time in the morning.

"Nice to meet you to," Lindsey replied politely.

"Right, we are going to do the interview here then move to a bigger room for our photo shoot," Nikki said suddenly taking charge. I was beginning to dislike this woman more and more as the seconds passed.

Me and Lindsey settled onto the big red sofa that was in our dressing room.

"Right, first I just want to know some background stuff about you two they I'll ask the question's from our readers," Nikki explained, "so Lindsey why don't you go first?"

Lindsey smiled an extremely fake smile that she only does when she's forced to be polite. I guess she hates this woman as much as I do.

"Well, I grew up in Luton like Amy and then we moved to London. They we got noticed at a school concert we were playing in and got signed. We live with my parents and my little brother. Anything else," Lindsey told Nikki.

"No that's enough, so Amy how about you?"

"Same as Lindsey really," I said. I mean if we both live together and went to the same school it's not like I'm going to say I moved from mars is it.

"Ok, let's answer some questions from our readers," Nikki said pulled out a piece of paper with loads of questions on them, "ok, what's your favourite colour?"

"Pink or red," Lindsey replied.

"Purple and blue," I replied.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Well we don't get a lot of spare time, but when we do we usually write songs or just hang out and watch movies," I replied getting bored. We continued to answer more questions like 'what clothes do you like'. And stuff like that. It gets extremely boring after a while.

"Ok, last one out of these," Nikki said searching the page for a good question, "right do any of you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't," I replied, "but Lindsey does."

Oh crap I wasn't supposed to say that. Lindsey was giving me an 'I'll kill you later' look.

Nikki's face lit up,

"Oh really, tell us about him Lindsey, come on don't be shy," Nikki said pulled out a new pen and a bigger pad of paper.

Lindsey's P.O.V

Great I really didn't want to talk about my boyfriend. I'm going to just have to kill Amy later. I did my fake smile again.

"Well we met at school and just got to know each other," I explained briefly.

"Oh, that's nice, ok I've got everything I need, and I'll just go and check on the photo shoot. I'll get your assistant to come and get you when were ready for you," Nikki told us picking up her briefcase.

Me and Amy shot out of that room quicker than you could say blink 182.

"Omg, Lindsey I'm so sorry," Amy said once we were out of our dressing room and round the corner.

"It's ok Amy; it was going to come out sooner or later," I sighed.

"I know but you wanted to keep it a secret. Me and my big mouth just ruined that for you."

"It's ok Amy we would never have kept your big moth shut anyway."

"Your probably right, anyway let's go and see the guys before Nikki the bimbo Barbie drags us into the photo shoot."

I laughed weakly.

"Ok, you go, I'll be in soon, I'm going to go call Rory and tell him he'll be the star of this months teen scene magazine," I replied pulling out my mobile.

Amy nodded and walked down the hallway to McFly's dressing room.

I sat down on the floor with my back resting against the wall and dialled Rory's number.

He picked up after three rings,

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Rory it's me," I answered.

"Hi Lindsey, how's it going?"

"It's going great. The fans are awesome, doing the shows is amazing."

"Sounds cool I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, so how is everyone?"

"Everyone's great. Were all missing you loads."

"Yeah me and Amy miss you all to."

"So what you up to toady?"

"Well we just did an interview with teen scene magazine," I said flatly.

"Didn't go to well then?"

"Well Amy accidentally let slip about you being my boyfriend, so your going to be the star of this month's edition."

"What did you say about me?"

"Just that we met at school and that's about it, but you know what magazines are like they'll make us out as the next Romeo and Juliet."

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

I heard Arabella calling my name down the hallway.

"I've got to go Rory, I'll call you again tomorrow because I'm busy all afternoon," I told him as I got up off the floor.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you bye," he replied cheerfully.

"Love you to bye."

I hung up the phone and joined Amy back in our dressing room.

Nikki then took us to a room round the corner where a photographer had set up. We were given clothes to change into by Nikki and we just stood there and smiled and pranced around for the afternoon.

We the time we had finished we had no time for the playstaion championship so we rescheduled for tomorrow when were driving to Wales.

We have less than an hour until we went onstage so we quickly changed. We didn't have to do our makeup because it was already done from the photo shoot.

We grabbed our guitars from Sam and ran on stage as the buzzer sounded. We played another awesome show and then danced the night away to the same McFly songs we hear every night but never get bored of.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tom to the rescue

A/N: thanks to my reviewers again you rock. I want to say a special thanks to Wondergirlxox for giving me an idea for this chapter.

Once again I don't own McFly blah blah blah

Lindsey's P.O.V

"No!" Dougie shouted at the TV as 'game over' flashed across the screen.

"I beat you, I beat you," I sang dancing around the upstairs of our tour bus with Amy. We were on our way to Wales and we just finished our dead or alive championship. It was me and Doug till the end but then I beat him.

"She beat me," Dougie whispered sadly.

"Never mind mate," Danny said patting him on the back and then he got up and turned the TV off.

Freddie came upstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"Don't worry Freddie, Lindsey just beat Dougie in our playstaion championship," Tom informed him.

"Oh right, anyways we are now less than three hours away from Wales," Freddie replied looking at his watch, "were just stopping at a petrol station now, so you can get some food and stuff. You have ten minutes then everyone is to be back on the buses."

"Yes ok Freddie," I replied collapsing in a heap next to tom of the sofas. Amy crashed next to me.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, "We now have three hours to kill."

"How about when we get back on the bus we play a game of 'in my pants'," Dougie suggested.

"No!" we all shouted back at him.

We couldn't decide so after we stopped at the petrol station Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie watched some superman film and me, Amy went downstairs and played through some of our songs we would be playing that night under the watchful eye of Freddie.

Amy's P.O.V

3 hours later

We finally arrived in Wales. We entered the next arena and were taken to our dressing rooms.

The dressing room for me and Lindsey was huge. It was much bigger than the last one.

We dumped our stuff into the two empty arm chairs and then we were rushed into sound check.

Later that night

We stood next to the stage waiting for the buzzer to sound.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Danny asked looking over my shoulder at the crowd.

"Yep," I replied as me and Lindsey took our guitars from Sam and put them on over our heads.

The buzzer sounded.

"Good luck you two," tom said joining us at the side of the stage.

"Thanks see ya on the other side," I replied as me and Lindsey ran on stage.

The crowd were cheering and going wild just like they do every night. We played a couple of songs and I could hear the crowd singing along. It was awesome.

Lindsey's P.O.V

The crowd were singing along. It was awesome. But that feeling soon went when disaster stuck during our last song.

Two of my strings broke on my guitar. I went into panic mode and stopped playing. The backup band took over. Amy looked at me and realised what happened. She half smiled to show me it was ok. She must have forgotten I have a guitar solo in approximately 30 seconds. The back up band doesn't know it so they can't do it for me. Amy doesn't know it either. Oh crap crap crap what am I going to do?

This is worse than the time I had to sing a song in a school assembly when I was 8 years old and I forgot the words.

The solo was approaching fast.

Suddenly sound erupted from a guitar somewhere. It wasn't coming from anyone on stage. I looked to the side and there was Tom playing the solo for me.

"Just fake it," he mouthed.

So I faked it. The crowd didn't know the difference. The song ended and I ran off the stage so fast I probably looked like a blur.

I ran straight to Tom.

"Thank you so much," I shouted at him over the crowd.

"It's ok, what happened you just stopped playing," he asked

"My guitar broke and I panicked," I replied starting to hyperventilate.

Amy and Dougie dragged me to the nearest empty chair and made me sit down. Sam rushed up to us with Freddie right behind him.

"Lindsey, I'm so sorry," Sam said taking my guitar out of Dougie's hands where Amy had put it after I started to hyperventilate, "it shouldn't have done that, it was my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Your fault?" Freddie shouted, "You're fired!"

I waved my hands around to get my point across. I couldn't talk; I mean I could just about breathe.

"I think Lindsey's trying to say that it's ok," Amy translated for me.

I nodded my head as Arabella gave me a brown paper bag to breathe into.

"Ok, you're rehired," Fred said to Sam who hastily took my guitar away.

"Are you ok Lindsey?" Dougie asked me placing his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't respond I was still breathing into the bag.

"She'll be fine," Amy said patting me on the back, "you better get your arse on stage Doug before the crowd notice your not there."

"Ok, see ya later," Dougie replied grabbing his bass from the roadie holding it out for him. He disappeared onto the stage.

I calmed down and me and Amy went back to our dressing room.

"Are you ok now?" Amy asked me.

"Yeah I just freaked out slightly," I replied picking up my bag and pulling my hoddie over my head.

After the show we all piled back onto our tour bus.

Tom gave me a big hug and told me not to worry about what happened. I thanked him another thousand times for saving my arse.

We had another long drive tonight as we have to go back to London.

We all were very tired so Tom, Danny, Harry and Amy went downstairs and went to sleep in the bunks.

Me and Dougie were still awake so we decided to watch 'the ring 2'.

It was half way through and I fell asleep curled up on the sofa next to Dougie.

Dougie's P.O.V

Why the hell did I agree to watch this film it scares the crap out of me. I glanced at Lindsey to find she had fallen asleep. What is it with her and falling asleep watching films.

I'm knackered to. I yawned and sat up straight. I moved slowly off of the couch so I didn't wake Lindsey up. I turned the TV off and the unzipped my hoddie. I placed it over Lindsey. I didn't want her to get cold. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and plonked myself down on the other couch opposite her.

I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Almost Kiss

A/N: thanks again to my reviewers. This chapter is mainly about Lindsey and Dougie and it's pretty long so I hope u like it :D

And once again I don't own McFly but I will one day lol

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Hey, Lindsey wake up, come on were in London now," Amy said shaking me slightly to wake me up.

I sat up still half asleep. I looked down at the red hooded top that had been spread over me.

"This isn't mine," I said slightly confused.

"Never mind that, come on were at the hotel now," Amy said throwing my shoes and my bag at me.

I put my shoes on and left the mystery jumper on the sofa. We left the tour bus and passed all the screaming fans on the way into the hotel. We were given our room key and we headed once again to our rooms on the third floor. Our room was like the one we had before. We crashed and left our suitcases on the floor. We were only staying for tonight and then were going to Manchester tomorrow.

I washed my hair and got changed.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked Amy after I had dried my hair.

"Not much, sound check, the usual," she replied flicking through the TV channels.

"Cool, I'm just going to go for a walk," I told Amy and put my black and red zip up top on over my black t-shirt.

"Ok, don't be long," she shouted at me as I shut our room door. I rolled my eyes. She sounds just like my mum.

The corridor was deserted so I walked down to the stairs exit and pushed open the door. I sat down on the top step and pulled out my mobile.

I just remembered I was meant to call Rory when we were driving to Wales. It just slipped my mind. The dialled his number. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey Lindz," he said brightly.

"Hi, sorry I didn't call yesterday, we were just really busy," I explained.

"It's ok, so what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing special just the show tonight," I replied.

"Oh, ok."

"So, any more news from home?"

Rory rambled on about my little brother and the friends me and Amy left behind. I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about the red hooded jumper I left on our tour bus this morning. Then it finally hit me. It was Dougie's! he was wearing it yesterday. That means he was the one who kissed me on the forehead last night when I was 'asleep'.

"How about you?" Rory asked bringing me back to earth.

"Sorry?"

"Any news from your end?" Rory repeated.

"Oh nothing really," I lied. I mean he didn't need to know how close me and Amy are to McFly. Especially not how close me and Dougie are getting.

"I got to go," I said, "I'll ring sometime tomorrow if I can." We both said bye and I hung up the phone.

"You know you really shouldn't sit on the floor, you might get trampled on," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see the man himself Dougie Poynter looked back down at me.

I smiled slightly.

"I mean think of the germs," he continued sitting next to me.

"I think I'll live," I replied putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah, so what brings you to the stairwell?" Dougie asked me.

"I just went for a walk and ended up here," I replied.

"Me too, how weird is that."

I smiled again. Dougie kind of has that effect on you.

"So how are you finding the tour so far?" Dougie asked.

"Oh great apart from when I screwed up the show in Wales."

"You didn't screw up, your guitar broke, and that's not your fault. Anyway I think you handled it pretty well. It happened to me before and I freaked out as well."

"I bet you didn't start hyperventilating though."

"No but don't worry about it no one noticed," Dougie replied pulling me into a big bear hug. I hugged him back forgetting for a minute about Rory.

"You left your jumper on my tour bus," I murmured into his chest.

"Oh yeah, I thought you were cold last night," he explained.

"It's ok thanks, Amy would have let me freeze to death." I let go of him but he still kept his arm around me. I wasn't complaining though.

"I'm going to really miss you guys when this tour is over," Dougie said quietly.

"Me too," I said resting my head on Dougie's shoulder.

I felt him lean towards me. I looked at him. His face was so close to mine. I could see his bright blue eyes clearly from my own brown eyes. His lips were getting closer to mine by the second.

This is wrong. I pushed Dougie away.

"I can't do this Dougie, I'm sorry," I stammered standing up.

"It's ok, we don't have to tell fletch or Freddie, we can be together in secret," Dougie said standing up and taking my hands.

"No, you don't understand," I replied dropping my hands from his, "I have a boyfriend."

Silence fell between us. Dougie is so right; silence is an extremely scary sound.

I could see sadness in Dougie's eyes. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I stammered and raced out of the stairwell and back to my room.

I opened the door quickly and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Hey Lindz, punk'd is on," Amy called down the hallway from the living area.

I pulled myself together and went and joined her somehow pushing Dougie to the back of my mind.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Harry? Are you here?" I called into our room.

"Yeah, in the living room," Harry shouted back.

He took one look at my face and turned the TV off.

"What happened?" he asked as I sat down on my bed next to him.

"I've done something really stupid Harry," I replied looking at my feet.

"Doug, you do stupid things all the time," Harry joked.

"I just tried to kiss Lindsey," I said watching shock take over Harry's face.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"What did she do?"

"She pushed me away before I could get close enough."

"Never mind Dougie, why don't you try again."

"She told me she has a boyfriend."

"Oh, I see."

"What am I going to do Harry?"

"I don't know mate, I just don't know."

I buried my head in my hands. Hoping the nightmare would end.

Amy's P.O.V

Later that day.

I wonder what's up with Lindsey. She's been really quiet all day. After sound check she disappeared again. There's something strange going on with that girl.

Lindsey's P.O.V

After sound check I went outside the back of the arena and sat down on the steps leading out from the door I exited the building from.

I had been sitting there for about 10 minutes, thinking about what happened earlier, when the door opened behind me. I looked up to see I had been joined by Harry.

"Hi Lindsey, you ok?" he said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I lied.

"It's ok, I know what happened with Dougie, he told me after it happened," Harry informed me.

"Oh right."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just confused, I mean I have a great boyfriend and we've been going out for nearly a year but then there's Dougie. My brain is just scrambled at the minute."

"Your falling in love with Dougie aren't you and you feel bad because of your boyfriend."

"I'm trying not to but Dougie has this weird affect on me."

"You need to decide."

"This is crazy, I've known Rory for years and I've known Dougie for about 4 months."

"I think you should talk to Dougie about this."

"Ok, thanks Harry and can we please keep this between us, I haven't told anyone yet."

"No sweat, your secrets safe with me."

I smiled and got up. I said goodbye and left to find Dougie. I tried the McFly dressing room first. Only fletch and Danny was in there. I asked where Dougie was and they said he just left about 5 minutes ago.

I ran down the corridor and round a couple of corners and there he was, walking towards the food hall. Typical.

"Hey Dougie," I shouted after him. He stopped and turned around.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. We went into the nearest empty dressing room.

"I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I should have said I had a boyfriend before," I said as Dougie sat down on the nearest table. I sat next to him.

"You shouldn't of had to say," Dougie said, "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"It's ok; do you think we can just go back to being just friends?" I asked.

"I think that would be great."

I gave him a quick hug and then stood up.

"Thanks Doug, I better go, Amy will be wondering where I am," I said and I left and went back to my dressing room.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Just friends" I whispered as Lindsey left. That's all we were meant to be I guess.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

A/N: This chapter took me hours so please review. I do not own the song the Jonas brothers do. Thanks peace out xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: birthday surprises part 1

A/N: thanks again to my lovely reviewers. U rock. Anyway on with the story.

Amy's P.O.V

We finally arrived in Manchester after a long drive up from London.

Me and tom have been secretly planning a surprise birthday party for Lindsey as it's her birthday in less than a week.

After we settled into our hotel we were taken to the M.E.N arena to sound check and do a small interview. A two bands together sort of thing. The man interviewing us was a lot nicer than Nikki Starlet.

After that I persuaded Tom and Dougie to take Lindsey shopping so I could get the party organised without her around. Harry and Danny were staying to help me and Freddie call our friends and families, to get them to come to the arena on Lindsey's birthday. Next week we would be back in London for five days doing shows at the London Astoria. One of them being on Lindsey's birthday.

We all sat round the big table in mine and Lindsey's dressing room.

"Ok," I said looking down at my 'to do' list, "Harry and Danny, could you call your families and Tom's and Dougie's for me?"

"Yep, will do," Harry replied as he pulled out his mobile. Danny did the same.

"Freddie, can you call my parents and Lindsey's to remind them of the party, I called a few weeks ago but I didn't have the details," I said to Freddie. He nodded and left to make the calls, his phone already bleeping in his hand.

"Ok, that leaves me with our friends," I said out loud pulling out my phone. I rung all our closest friends and they all agreed to come. Everyone's families could come which was awesome.

We spent the rest of the day running around town buying happy birthday banners and balloons. Danny kept on lookout in case we bumped into the others.

After I got everything we needed, my phone started to bleep. I just received a message from Tom.

Hey Amy

Just a warning

Were coming back now

Were about 10 minutes away so we shouldn't be long.

Tom x

"Oh crap," I exclaimed.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"There coming back now," I replied shoving my phone back in my bag.

"ok, the arena is 10 minutes away if you walk so if we just get a cab we'll beat them back," Danny said quickly.

Harry hailed a cab and we all piled in. we got to the arena five minutes later. I gave some money to the cabbie and shouted 'keep the change' as we ran into the arena.

We raced to our dressing room and piled through the door with 3 minutes to spare. I hid the shopping behind the nearest plant pot and dived onto the sofa next to Harry and Danny. As soon as I sat down Lindsey, tom and Dougie burst through the door with about ten bags in each hand.

"Hey guys have fun," I asked.

"Yeah, we brought loads of stuff," tom replied setting his bags down on the table.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Lindsey asked putting her bags next to her guitar case.

"Oh you know, not a lot, just watching TV," I replied quickly.

"The TV's off though," Dougie said sitting on the other sofa. I gave him a 'shut up now or I'll beat you up later' look.

"Yeah, I just turned it off, nothing on," Harry said giving Dougie the same look. Lindsey smiled and sat down with tom next to Dougie.

We chatted and annoyed Freddie and fletch for the rest of the day. Fun times.

A week later the 23rd of august – Lindsey's birthday

Still Amy's P.O.V ( travelling back to London on the tour bus)

"Wake up Lindsey," I shouted pulling Lindsey out of her bunk

"Go away," she groaned shielding her eyes from the sunlight that poured through the windows.

"It's your birthday, come get up, we have presents," Danny said pulling her up from the floor.

"Fine but let me get changed first," Lindsey replied grumpily and went into the bathroom to get changed.

I pushed her bed back in the bunk and joined the guys on our downstairs sofa area.

Lindsey returned 5 minutes later in her jeans and grey Mickey Mouse hoodie.

"Happy 17th Lindz," I said happily pushing my present towards her and she squashed up next to Dougie on the edge on the sofa.

"I fell so old," she grumbled ripping the wrapping paper apart.

"You feel old! I'm 18 how old does that make me feel?" Dougie exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks Amy," Lindsey said getting up and giving me hug. I got her the new simple plan album I know she really wanted.

Lindsey opened the rest of her presents. Harry got her a new black and pink lyric book so we could write our new songs in it. Tom brought her the back to the future box set she always wanted but never got round to buying. Danny got her a fancy box of new plectrums. They were every colour you could think of and Dougie got her the blink 182 greatest hits. She lost the CD last year when we moved house, so she was really happy. She gave us all a hug again.

"Ok, this last present is from all of us," I said as tom pulled out a square slim silver box.

"What is it?" Lindsey asked.

"Just open it," Harry laughed.

Lindsey opened the box and gasped.

"Do you like it?" Dougie asked nervously.

"I love it," she replied taking it out of the box.

We had all chipped in and brought Lindsey a silver charm bracelet that had six charms on it all in the shape of stars. Each star had one of our names on it.

I helped Lindsey put it on.

"Thank you so much guys," she squealed waving her arm around.

"It's just something for you so you don't forget us," Danny said.

"We could never forget you guys," I replied as Lindsey plonked herself back down next to Dougie.

"Half an hour until we get to London guys," Barry the bus driver called from the driver's seat.

"Thanks Barry," we all shouted back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: birthday surprises part 2

A/N: I don't own McFly blah blah blah anyways please please read and review

Thanks xxx

Ok this story will have about 15 chapters but there will be a sequel which will be posted after the story is finished.

Amy's P.O.V

It was just over an hour before Lindsey's party which started at 6 o'clock, two hours before the show.

I made Lindsey change early so were both ready for the party on time. I was wearing my dark denim shirt with my black top that had a guitar printed across it which was out lined with silver sequences. I paired my outfit with my plain black converse. Lindsey was wearing her black denim shirt with her grey tank top which had black stars all over it. She was wearing her waistcoat over that and she had her star printed converse on. It was nearly time for the party.

"Hey Lindsey, I'm just going somewhere, stay here," I told her firmly.

"Yes mum," she replied flicking through the TV channels.

I left the dressing room and heading towards the room where our guests were waiting. When I got there Dougie was going to get Lindsey. I reached the party and went in. Dougie then left to get the birthday girl.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I've been sitting in this dressing room for ages. Where the hell is Amy? Why did she tell me not to go anywhere?

There was a tap on the door.

"Come in," I called.

Dougie popped his head around the door.

"Oh, hi Dougie," I said turning the TV off, "what's up?"

"Nothing," he replied, "I need you to come with me. I need to show you something."

"Sorry, Amy told me to stay here."

"It's ok, come on I really want to show you something."

So I agreed, Amy will probably kill me later.

"I have to blind fold you," Dougie told me.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt you, come we have to get going," he replied and blind folded me anyway.

Dougie then took hold of my hand and led me out of the dressing room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sorry can't tell you," Dougie replied as we turned a corner.

"What are you showing me?"

Dougie didn't answer.

"Dougie?" I whined.

"You ask a lot of questions," he chuckled.

"You don't answer many," I retorted.

"Don't shoot the messenger, I was just told to come and get you."

"By who?"

"Amy."

"I knew it, what's she up to?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

We turned another corner.

"You'll like this one," he reassured me.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes," he replied making me stand in front of him.

He pushed open the door and took my blind fold off. We were standing in a room with the lights switched off.

Suddenly light streamed into the room.

"SURPRIZE"

Party poppers were exploding all around me. I was surrounded by people. I recognised them as my crazy family and friends.

I was then hit by six people running at me and almost knocking me over. I also know them as my wacky friends. Their real names are Roisin, Becca, Hannah, Nicola, Emma and Sarah.

"Happy birthday Lindz!" they shouted at me.

I hugged them all again.

"I've missed you lot so much," I told them as Amy joined me.

"Thank you so much for this Amy," I said giving her a hug.

"Hey what about me?" said a voice that made my stomach do a summersault.

I turned round just to make sure my ears had heard right.

"Rory!" I stammered in shock. There he was with his messy brown hair and bright blue eyes just as they were when I left.

"Do I get a hug or what?" he replied holding out his arms.

I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

Someone coughed as I let go. I recognised them as my mum and dad. They were joined by my little brother Charlie.

I gave them all big hugs as well.

Harry's P.O.V

Lindsey and Amy were chatting to their friends and family. I looked around the room. Dougie was standing by the refreshments table with a bottle of Dr Pepper in his hand.

"Hey Dougie, you ok?" I asked joining him and picked up a bottle of coke.

"Yeah great," he replied brightly. I knew he was lying. He was looking at Lindsey and Rory who were now hugging again.

"I'm sorry Doug," I said patting him on the back.

"It's ok, she's happy isn't she," he said draining what was left of his Dr Pepper.

"Yeah I guess."

"Then I'm happy to," Dougie said and then left to talk to his mum and sister.

Amy's P.O.V

Lindsey was so happy to be reunited with Rory. We all chatted non stop for ages.

Tom came over and introduced us to his family and the other guys did the same. Me and Lindsey introduced our families and friends to.

I looked at my watch.

"Hey Lindsey we need to go down to the stage now," I told her pulling on her arm.

"Ok come on then."

Our friends and families joined us back stage as we waited for the buzzer to sound.

Lindsey's P.OV

Sam handed me my guitar and Rory helped me put it over my head.

"Good luck," he said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

The buzzer sounded.

"Let's go," Amy shouted over the screaming crowd.

"Good luck," everyone shouted at us as we ran on stage.

The concert was the best one we've played so far. The crowd knew all the words to our songs. I even saw some happy birthday banners in the crowd as well which made me really happy.

Once we finished our set the guys ran onto the stage and the crowd were screaming louder than I've ever heard them.

Our parents rushed up to us.

"We are so proud of you," my mum said pulling me into a tight embrace.

"You two are brilliant," Amy's mum said hugging Amy.

Our parents let go and we both went back to our friends at the side of the stage.

After the first two songs the guys did their normal intro and then Danny started talking.

The crowd went quiet.

"Right tonight we have a very special birthday," Danny told the crowd. They started to scream again.

"Oh no," I groaned. Rory laughed as I clung on to him for dear life.

"Our very own Lindsey stride turned 17 today," Danny continued, "so we feel as a band we should sing happy birthday."

"No way," I said burying my head in Rory's chest.

Dougie ran off the side of the stage, ran up to me and pulled my arm.

"Come on Lindsey," he said as Amy pulled my other arm.

I reluctantly let go of Rory and they dragged me onto the stage. The crowd cheered.

Dougie didn't let go of me just to make sure I didn't run off.

I music started and then everyone sung happy birthday.

I was over whelmed by the crowd singing and extremely embarrassed at the same time.

Finally the torture ended and Dougie finally let me go. I said thanks to the crowd and ran back into Rory's waiting arms.

After the show

Amy's P.O.V

Everyone was going back home after the show. Our parents left and our friends were taken home when their parent came to get them.

Lindsey and Rory said goodbye and we all climbed back on our tour bus. The guys joined us to even though they have a much bigger bus of their own.

I can honestly say it doesn't really bother me that much.

"Thank you so much guys, this has been my best birthday ever," Lindsey said as we all crashed in the upstairs seating area.

"Even better than Disneyland," I asked surprised. Lindsey went to Disneyland when she was 14 and claimed it was the best birthday ever when she came back.

"Even better than Disneyland," Lindsey repeated.

We arrived at the hotel 5 minutes later. We checked in and crashed in our rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: sun cream and payback

A/N: thanks for my reviews please keep reviewing it makes me happy.

I also want to say thanks to the people who read my story but please review when you do so I know if you like it or not.

I don't own McFly and all that jazz.

Thanks peace out xx

2 weeks later

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Are we there yet?" Dougie asked resting his head against the tour bus window.

"No," I replied for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"Are we there yet?" Dougie repeated five minutes later.

"No," I replied again as I tried to read my book.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" everyone shouted back.

"Sorry, I'm bored and I'm hungry," Dougie snapped back.

"How can you be hungry?" I exclaimed, "When we stopped at the service station an hour ago, you got two packets of cheese twits, a pot of chocolate mini bites, a big bag of cheese puffs and a load of chicken drumsticks and you ate it all by yourself. Then you ate my sandwich."

Dougie smiled, "yeah, that was a nice sandwich," he said happily.

"Well I wouldn't know because you ate it before I got the chance to," I retorted giving up and putting my book back in my bag.

Dougie opened his mouth to argue back but Tom stopped him,

"Stop it children," he said tapping us both on the head.

"Yes mum," I replied looking out of the window.

Fletch appeared from downstairs,

"Hey guys were in Cornwall now and were almost at the hotel, so get your stuff together," he said then descended back down the stairs.

"Thank God for that," we all shouted jumping up from our seats.

"Yeah yeah, praise the Lord," Amy said grabbing her jacket and bag.

We all climbed off the bus and entered the hotel. We checked in as normal and went to our rooms.

Freddie and fletch said we had today as a free day. Me and Amy hadn't decided what to do yet.

We finished half of our unpacking and then were visited by the guys.

"So we were going to go to the beach today, do you want to come with us?" Harry asked us as the others dived onto our sofa and watched our TV.

"Yeah ok, when are you going?" Amy replied.

"Soon as, really."

"Ok, give us five minutes and we'll meet you in the lobby."

"Ok, see ya then."

The guys left our room and me and Amy pulled out our swimming stuff from our suitcases.

Amy disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey Amy, have you seen my pale blue bag?" I called as I rooted through my suitcase.

"Yeah, its on the arm chair," Amy shouted back.

I grabbed my bag and filled it with sun cream, my mp3 player, my book and my towel.

Amy did the same when she got out of the bathroom.

10 minutes later

Amy's P.O.V

After me and Lindsey got ready we both rushed down to the lobby were the boys were waiting for us.

We exited the lift and saw the guys standing by the fountain in the middle of the lobby. They all had their swimming shorts on and towels round their shoulders. I have my swimming suit under my combat shorts and t-shirt and Lindsey did the same and had on her newest pair of flip-flops.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked.

"Yep," we replied.

We left the hotel and walked down to the beach. The sun was shinning and it was pretty hot outside.

We got to the beach 10 minutes later. It wasn't too packed but there was a lot of people around. We found a spot in the middle of the beach and crash landed onto the sand. Tom brought some big umbrellas so he put them up so we could have some shade. Dougie and Danny took off their t-shirts and laid out their towels on the sand.

Me and Lindsey laid our towels out next to them. Harry was helping tom as he was struggling with the umbrellas.

"Hey Lindsey what did you do with the sun cream?" I asked poking her in the arm.

"It's in my bag," she replied and carried on her conversation with Dougie.

I put on some sun cream and poked Lindsey in the arm again.

"What?" she said now pulling her mp3 out from her bag.

"Sun cream," I replied spraying it all over her back.

"Amy I can't rub it in my own back you pleb," she moaned.

"I'll do it," Dougie offered wiping the sand off his hands.

"Fine, then put some on her face," I replied chucking the bottle of sun cream at him, "and make sure she has loads on because she burns really easily."

Lindsey tied her hair up out the way to Dougie could run the cream in.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"She sounds like my mum," I said as Dougie rubbed the cream in my back.

"Mine to," Dougie chuckled, "but we can't have you burnt now can we."

"Guess not," I replied.

Dougie finished rubbing the cream in my back and then sat in front of me.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"Why?" I asked. My answer came quick enough as Dougie sprayed sun cream on my face. Some of it went in my eye.

"Dougie that went in my eye," I exclaimed.

"I told you to shut them," he answered then he poured water over my face.

"What are you doing?" I sputtered spitting out the water that went in my mouth.

"Cleaning your eye."

I shook my head and Dougie rubbed some more cream into my face.

"Finished," he said happily then he took off his hat and put it on my head, "now you won't burn your head."

He went back onto his towel and laid down. We all rested and soaked up the sun apart me as Amy made me sit in the shade. I was ok she joined me soon after I sat down there.

" I want to get back at Dougie," I whispered to Amy so the guys wouldn't hear me.

"I like how you think, what are you going to do?" she replied.

"I have an idea, come with me."

I got up and we walked over to Tom, Danny and Harry who were making a sand castle. Yeah I know we worry about them to.

"Can I borrow your bucket please," I asked Danny.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's going to help me be horrible to Dougie," I replied honestly.

"Ok then," Tom said happily handing me the bucket.

"Thanks guys."

Me and Amy walked down to the sea and I filled the bucket with water. We then walked back up the beach carefully so we didn't spill any.

I walked as quietly as I could up to Dougie. He was now resting with his eyes closed. Perfect.

"One, two, three," I mouthed to Amy and then tipped the bucket all over Dougie.

He screamed and sat up faster than I'd ever seen him move. Me and Amy burst into a fit of giggles.

"What was that for?" Dougie asked pushing his now wet hair out of his eyes.

"That was for eating my sandwich this morning and then spraying sun cream in my eye," I replied throwing the bucket back to the other guys who were now dying with laughter.

"That is so mean," Dougie said standing up. He walked up to me and picked me up bridal style.

"Dougie put me down," I shouted hitting him in the chest. He wouldn't let go and I becoming aware that he was moving towards the sea.

"Don't you dare," I shrieked. It was too late, Dougie was now walking into the sea. He rocked me slightly and then chucked me into the freezing water. Lucky I could swim or I would have drowned. I surfaced to find Dougie laughing his head off. I rugby tackled him and he fell over joining me in the water. We both got up and walked dripping wet back to our towels.

"Have fun?" Harry asked grinning from ear to ear.

"The highlight of my day," I replied picking up my towel and wiping the sand off my feet.

"Hey Lindsey stop dripping water on me," Amy moaned as she lay next to me.

"It's his fault," I replied pointing at Dougie and then I tied my now wet hair up into a pony tail.

Dougie laughed.

A few hours later we went back to the hotel.

The next day we sound checked as normal and then played an awesome show in the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: snow and traffic jams

A/N: ok this story is nearly done so the sequel will be posted soon.

I still don't own McFly blah blah blah

Ok I'm pushing the story on a bit now to speed it up. Oh btw for people who might not understand a bin is like a trash can. Just so you don't get confused. lol

Thanks xx

6 months later

Lindsey's P.OV

We now only have a month left of the tour. It's been the most amazing thing I've ever done.

The last 6 months have been really hectic. Me and Amy have done loads of interviews and photo shoots. We filmed behind the scenes stuff for our myspace page and recorded some songs that will go on our album which will be released in April. Our first official single 'what I ever saw in you' was released this week so we find out today where it got to in the charts.

Right now were just hanging back stage at the arena we are playing at in Scotland. Were all wrapped up in jumpers and scarf's as it's been snowing all week so it's absolutely freezing.

The people from the radio station are going to ring Freddie at 7 o'clock so were all sitting around waiting.

Danny is quietly singing walk in the sun in the corner and playing his guitar. Dougie and Tom are messing around with the bin (don't ask) and Harry is playing with his mobile.

Me and Amy are sitting on the sofa tapping our feet and nervously awaiting the phone call.

The clock on the wall chimed 7 o'clock and suddenly Freddie's mobile rung. He picked it up and went out of the room to answer it.

All of us jumped up out of our seats, (or bin in Dougie's case) and we all pressed our ears to the door.

"Danny your standing on my foot," Dougie whispered hitting Danny in the back of the head.

"Shut up," I said poking them both in the back of the head.

"I can't hear anything," Amy said with her ear to the door.

"I can't either," Tom whispered back.

"I can hear footsteps," Harry hissed suddenly.

We all panicked and dived onto the nearest sofa. I was slowly losing the feeling in my legs as Dougie was now sitting on me and tom was sitting on my feet. Harry and Danny were piled on top of Amy.

"Get off me," I complained pushing Dougie slightly.

"Shut up," he replied putting his hand over my mouth. I moved my knees so they hit him in the back. He was about to say something when Freddie came back in.

"What's going on?" he asked after taking one look at us.

"We decided to sit on Lindsey and Amy," Harry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what did they say on the phone," Amy asked changing the subject.

Freddie's face fell. "I thing you should brace yourselves for this," he said. The guys immediately stood up so we could sit up properly.

"The single did crap didn't it," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry girls," Freddie replied shaking his head, "but, IT WENT STRAIGHT IN AT NUMBER ONE!" he shouted happily.

"OMG, are you serious," me and Amy screamed jumping up and down.

"Yep, it was one of the fastest selling singles in the country."

"Well done you guys, I told you people love you," Harry exclaimed giving us a hug. All the others followed suit.

"I can't believe it," Amy screamed hugging me, "we did it Lindz, our first number one single."

Some random roadie stuck his head round the door,

"The girls need to be by the stage now," he said and then disappeared.

So we all ran down to the stage like hyperactive children.

The buzzer sounded and we ran onto the stage. The crowd screamed loudly as I played the opening rift to our first song. After that song we did our normal introduction,

"Hi everyone, we're the Lyon Estate and we want to say a big thank you to everyone who went out and brought our single because we just found out that it went straight to number one," I said into my microphone. I crowd cheered.

"So this songs for you guys," Amy said playing the opening rift to 'what I ever saw in you'.

After the concert we all piled back onto the tour bus. It must have snowed while we were playing the show because the bus was covering in about 4 inches of snow. As we pulled away and left the arena car park we hit a massive traffic jam that the snow had caused. The hotel was 20 minutes away.

"Aw man, look at all those cars," Tom said looking out of the window.

"I know and it's freezing on this bus," I moaned curling up on the sofa next to Dougie and Amy.

"Here put this on," Dougie said chucking his black hooded top at me.

"Thanks Doug," I replied pulling it on over my head.

"No problem," he replied quietly.

I flattened my hair back down and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Looks like we'll be here all night," Danny said sitting down on the other sofa with Harry. Tom crashed next to them.

As the night went on we were still surrounded by cars and snow stuck in the traffic jam.

Tom and Danny went to sleep in the bunks downstairs so Harry went to sleep stretched out on one sofa and Amy went to sleep on the other. So that left me and Dougie on the sofa we were sitting on.

Tops and tails wasn't working for us so we laid next to each other instead and I fell asleep with my head resting on Dougie's chest and his head resting on top of mine.

In the middle of the night

Still Lindsey's P.O.V

I woke up at about three o'clock in the morning. From what I could see we were still surrounded by cars. I tired to sit up but couldn't as something was holding me back. I looked down to find Dougie's arms tightly wrapped around my stomach. So I laid back down and put my arms back around him. I soon fell asleep. Well if I moved I would have woken him up and we wouldn't want that now would we.

The next morning

Amy's P.O.V

I was woken up gently by Harry the next morning.

"we managed to get to the hotel a few minutes ago so come on we can go to our rooms now," he said as I sat up, "should I wake them up?" he then asked nodding towards the other sofa.

I looked over at Lindsey and Dougie. If somebody didn't know any better they would think they were a couple. I smiled slightly.

"No I'll do it," I replied putting my hair up into a messy pony tail.

"Ok, I'll go wake up Tom and Danny," Harry replied going downstairs.

I went over to Lindsey and Dougie. I shook them lightly. Dougie stirred and opened his eyes. Lindsey woke up to.

"Come on guys were at the hotel now," I said picking up my bag and Lindsey's jacket.

I went down stairs to find out if the others were up yet.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Sleep well," Dougie asked are we stayed laying on the sofa.

"Yeah," I replied trying to sit up, "Doug, I need to get up."

"Then get up then."

"I can't because your kind of attached to me."

"Oh yeah sorry," Dougie said letting go and blushing slightly.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and joined Amy downstairs. We then left the bus and headed into the freezing cold outside. We walked as quickly as we could through the snow and went into the warmth of our hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: crazy little thing called love

A/N: thanks for my reviews. There will be only one more chapter after this one and an Epilogue then I'll post the sequel.

Lindsey's P.O.V

I shut our hotel room door behind me and joined Amy in our living area.

"Amy, I need to talk to you," I said dumping my bag on the nearest armchair.

"I need to talk to you to," she replied sitting down on the sofa.

"Why do I have the feeling it's about the same thing?"

"Because it probably is."

Just then our room door opened and Freddie came in. He always has the best timing (not)

"What's up Freddie?" I asked sitting down next to Amy.

"You need to pack your stuff now because now the snows cleared we can travel to the next arena which is in Bradford," Freddie told us.

"How long do we have?" Amy asked.

"20 minutes tops," Freddie replied and left us to go see fletch.

We pulled out our suitcases and emptied our wardrobes.

"We can talk once we get to Bradford," I said folding my clothes up in my suitcase.

"Sure I don't think we could cover everything in 20 minutes," Amy laughed throwing my clothes at me.

"Oi, watch it," I said throwing it all in my case.

We packed up all our stuff and then dragged out cases down to the lobby. We met up with everyone and loaded onto the tour bus.

We drove away and the boredom settled in. The guys went upstairs to play the x-box and me and Amy stayed downstairs. We sat for hours reading books and listening to our I-pods, and then my mobile rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Lindsey, its Rory," came the reply. Great just the person I wanted to talk to. His timing is crap as well. He would get on great with Freddie.

"Hey, what's up?" I said trying to sound pleased to hear from him.

"Have you seen music hits magazine lately?" he asked.

"No, we've been snowed in at our hotel in Scotland for a while."

Freddie shouted that we were stopping at the service station. We had already pulled in and parked.

"Sorry I got to go," I told Rory putting my jacket on, "I'll call you when we get back on the bus, were stopping at the service station." I hung up and jumped off the bus.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked as we entered the shops.

"Rory asked if I'd seen the latest music hits magazine," I replied heading into the newsagents.

I headed over to the magazine rack. We both scanned the shelves.

"It's over here," Amy shouted from the other end of the shop. I raced over there and grabbed the magazine out of her hands.

I looked down at the front page. The words "MCFLY AND LYON ESTATE'S WALK IN THE SUN" were plastered across the front page. They must have pictures from when we were in Cornwall.

"No way," I exclaimed.

"I'm sure there's nothing in there," Amy said hopefully.

The magazine was inside one of those plastic bags with a free gift so I couldn't open it and read it.

"Great now I have to pay for it," I moaned heading towards the till. Amy grabbed two bottles of Dr Pepper, a packet of sour skittles and a mars bar and joined me at the till. We paid for our stuff and raced back to the tour bus. We ran straight past Tom and Harry on our way out the doors.

We climbed onto the bus and went straight upstairs. I ripped open the plastic bag around the magazine and pulled it out.

I flicked through the pages until I finally found what I was looking for. At the top of the page it said "IS LOVE IN THE AIR"

"Omg Amy, look at this," I exclaimed shoving the magazine towards her. She shook her head and looked at me.

Spread across the two pages was pictures of us at the beach. They were mainly of me and Dougie. Under the title 'is love in the air' were pictures of Dougie rubbing in my sun cream and then when he carried me into the sea.

"This is ridiculous," I exclaimed.

"I think you should call Rory and explain what happened," Amy said shutting the magazine.

"And say what exactly?" I asked.

"Hey guys," Danny said joining us upstairs. I pushed the magazine out of sight, "what's up with you two?" he asked sitting down next to Amy.

"Show him," Amy told me opening a bottle of Dr Pepper. I threw the magazine at Danny. He opened it and flicked through the pages.

"Oh crap," he said after a few minutes, "look I wouldn't worry magazines make up stuff all the time."

"Yeah but people believe what they read in magazines," I replied as we were joined by the rest of the guys.

"What's up with you lot?" Tom asked taking one look at our faces. We explained what happened and Tom said the same as Danny and to not worry about it. Dougie was quiet for a change.

"I better go call Rory and explain," I sighed getting up and going down stairs.

Dougie's P.O.V

"Is Lindsey ok?" Tom asked Amy after Lindsey went downstairs.

"Yeah, I think she just doesn't want Rory to get the wrong idea," Amy replied.

"Let's play some more x-box," Harry said jumping up and putting on the TV.

I know he was just changing the subject but I didn't mind. Tom and Danny got up and helped set the game up.

I got up and quietly went downstairs.

Lindsey was curled up on one of the sofas. She was on her phone still so I went and sat half way up the stairs so she wouldn't see me.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Have you seen the magazine yet?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I just saw it," I replied, "and I want you to know there is nothing going on between me and Dougie we were just messing around."

"Its ok I believe you."

"I knew you would, magazines just make up crap."

"Ok, I got to go love you bye."

"Love you to bye."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

Dougie's P.O.V

Lindsey stopped talking on her phone so I went and joined her on the sofa.

"Hey," she said quietly. It was really unlike her usual happy self.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Rory," I said giving her a hug.

"It's ok he understands," she replied letting go of me.

"Good, I'm glad; he seemed like a cool dude when I met him at your birthday party."

Lindsey smiled.

Amy P.O.V

Three hours later we arrived in Bradford.

Me and Lindsey went into our dressing room and crashed on the sofa.

"Ok what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Dougie," she replied.

"I thought so."

"I'm just confused because I think I'm in love with him and I know I shouldn't be."

"Lindsey you've loved him since the first time you saw the five colours in her hair video."

"Yeah but now I've got to know him. What am I going to do Amy?"

"I think we need to find out if he likes you back."

"He does trust me, or he did about 6 months ago."

"What do you mean?"

"He tired to kiss me but I stopped him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to forget about it.

"Ok so what do we do now?"

"I don't know what about Rory?"

"You need to decide if you still want to be his girlfriend or not."

"I'm not going to cheat on him because I know he would never do it to me. I love Rory and I don't want to stop being his girlfriend"

"Ok in that case I think you should forget about Dougie and when we finish the tour we can go back to our semi normal lives back in London."

"Your right thanks Amy," Lindsey said getting up and giving me a hug.

"I told you I'm always right," I laughed returning her hug.

"Sound check," Freddie said poking his head round the door.

"Coming Freddie," we sighed and got up and went down to the stage.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Home is where the heart is

A/N: hi one more chapter to go after this one. Thanks to all my readers please review this chapter so I know if you like it. Sorry for the crappiness of the last chapter. :D

Thanks xx

Three days before end of tour

Amy's P.O.V

"How about this one, two bedroom flat with garden and driveway," I said reading the description in the paper.

"No, it's too far away from the studio," Lindsey replied flicking through another newspaper.

"Yes but it's further away from your mother," I replied.

"We'll keep it in mind," Lindsey replied smiling.

I'll just quickly explain. Me and Lindsey were talking the other day and we decided we wanted to move into our own place. It had to be close to the studio but Lindsey wanted to be as far away from her parents as she could.

"How about this one," Lindsey said reading from the other newspaper, "two bedrooms, big living room, no garden or garage."

"I don't know the other one sounded better."

Our dressing room door opened and we were joined by McFly.

"Hey, what's up?" Tom asked looking at the newspapers and magazines that filled the table in front of us.

"Were looking for somewhere else to live," I replied picking up a different magazine.

"Why?" Harry asked. All the guys sat down on the remaining sofas.

"Well when the tours over, I don't want to go back and live with my mum and dad," Lindsey replied picking up the nearest newspaper.

"Ok, so how's the house hunting going then," Danny asked.

"Not great," I replied miserably.

"Why don't you move in with us then?" Tom said shoving newspapers off the sofa he was sitting on.

"What?"

"Move in with us, we have a spare room, I mean you'd have to share and were only a 45 minutes drive away from Freddie's studios which is where were based as well," he replied.

"You seriously want us to move in with you," Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, why not, we'd have so much fun," Dougie replied.

"You would have to ask your parents first," Harry said.

"My parents wouldn't care," I replied happily.

"What about you Lindsey?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, I can see how that conversations going to go, I don't think so somehow," Lindsey replied sadly.

"How about I talk to your mum," Tom said already pulling out his mobile.

"I don't think it will make a difference, you can try if you want," she replied.

"It can't hurt to try," Tom replied exiting the room to call Lindsey's mum.

Lindsey's P.O.V

"Yay, I can't wait until you two move in," Dougie said happily giving us both a hug.

"We have to get my mum to say yes first," I replied.

"Well if she doesn't we'll just kidnap you anyway," Danny laughed.

"Well, start drawing up the plan," I replied sadly.

"Don't worry Lindz," Amy said reassuringly.

Tom returned 5 minutes later with a big grin on his face.

"I'd start packing as soon as you get home," Tom said grinning from ear to ear.

I ran up to Tom and gave him a big hug.

"How the hell did you make my parents say yes?" I asked as I let go.

"The old Fletcher charm still works," he replied smiling.

I shook my head.

"Thank you so much," me and Amy said hugging all the guys.

"Are you sure you want us to move in?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes, stop worrying we talked about it a few weeks ago when we found out you were thinking about moving," Harry replied.

"How did you know about that?" Amy asked.

"These walls aren't very think," Dougie replied smirking.

We smiled.

"So how about two days after the tour finishes we'll come round and help you pack and then you can leave for our place the next day," Danny asked.

"Sounds good," I replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Lindsey's P.O.V

"I'll get it," I shouted to my mum as the door bell rang.

I opened the front door and in walked mine and Amy's friend Roisin.

"Hey Roisin thanks for coming to help us pack," I said giving her a hug.

"No problem, are the guys here yet?" she asked as we joined Amy in the living room.

"No they're not," I laughed. Trust Roisin. She's been in love with Tom since they released their first single but she'd never admit it.

10 minutes later the guys turned up. Right on time. Amy opened the door and they all piled into the hallway.

"Hi guys," I said dragging roisin out of the living room, "this is one of our friends roisin, she's here to help us pack as well," I explained.

"Nice to meet you," they all replied at the same time which caused us all to burst out laughing.

"Hi boys," said my mum, coming out of the kitchen to see what we were laughing about.

"Hi Mrs Stride," they all replied.

"Yeah, ok let's go, our room's top of the stairs on your right," I said pushing them all up the stairs.

We spent the rest of the day packing up our room. Me Amy and roisin were packing our clothes. Dougie and Danny were packing up all our CD's, DVD's, books and folders full of sheet music and photographs. Tom and Harry were packing up all our other stuff like all our posters that usually covered the walls.

We stopped for lunch and then carried on. We packed our stuff into a moving van.

The guys and roisin left late that night after a back to the future movie marathon.

"See ya tomorrow," the guys shouted as me and Amy kicked them out of our living room and out the front door.

Me and Amy went back upstairs to our now empty room.

"I can't wait to get out of here," I said looking around at the bare walls.

"Just one more night," Amy said smiling and we both crashed onto the pile of cushions that we left on the floor.

"Want to watch 10 things I hate about you?" I asked already getting up and putting it in the portable TV that we set up just for tonight.

"Why not, this has got to be, what the 100th time we've watched it," laughed Amy.

"I think you'll find it's 101 times we've watched it," I laughed as the movie started.

"Yeah yeah," Amy replied whacking me with a pillow.

We both laughed.

Thank god were leaving tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
